


Unfit jealousy

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>please could you write a sherlock x reader where magnussen flirts with reader and he gets jealous? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfit jealousy

Seconds after you meet Charles Augustus Magnussen, you know you hate him; he is just that kind of man. He radiates this kind of aura mixed of smugness and enjoying other peoples suffering. Which sounds very weird, but there is no better way to explain how he makes you feel. Your hate for him might have also something to do with him taking an interest in you. Well, interest is probably not the best way to describe how he is around you. He flirts in a way that makes you cringe and feel so uncomfortable that afterwards you want to cut your own skin of.

Sherlock and John hate what he does too, but Sherlock probably the most. He’s gradually getting sulkier and sulkier, much like when he hasn’t had an interesting case in a while. Except now he has. So you presume he hates Magnussen’s flirting probably as much as you do. One evening you confront him about it. He actually admitted feeling jealous, although he knew he had no reason to be. You agreed with him on that, you wouldn’t even poke Magnussen with a stake. Perhaps only if it went through his heart. You told Sherlock so, in those exact words. It had made him smile, pulling you close to him, and embracing you in a warm hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
